


Kitchen Nightmares

by Filigranka



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Undercover, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: I'm sure Jedi don't cook for themselves, normally. They just use Force-hibernation and wait for someone to bring them some food.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Kitchen Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yujacheong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/gifts).



‘Have you just got defeated… by a kitchen knife?’ Anakin looked torn between concern and laughter.

Obi-wan didn’t know which he’d prefer. Concern would be nice – but egoistic – and Anakin’s laughter never failed in making Kenobi all warm inside. Happiness was a precious thing to share, even if bought with his humiliation.

‘A knife? It was more like a cleaver.’

‘Then I should be thankful you didn’t chop off your hand.’ Anakin finished bandaging Kenobi’s palm. ‘Our cover is in pieces, though.’

‘Professional kitchen workers get injured, too.’

‘But they _don’t_ try to use a cleaver on the portioned poultry.’


End file.
